Just Friend
by ywkfjshi
Summary: "aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan nyaman ini ketika sedang bersamamu. Apakah mungkin kita akan selalu bersama? Kurasa tidak. Biarkan aku memendam perasaan terlarang ini seorang diri, menyimpan cerita kita bersama, dan merahasiakan semuanya, semuanya,bahkan janin yang ada di kandunganku. Kita hanya teman dekat bukan?" YEWOOK BL YAOI ONE SHOOT RnR please?


Just friend.

This story is pure mine! But Super Junior is not mine.

Main cast : Yesung &amp; Ryeowook

And Other SuperJunior members

Author : Yola

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, comedy, school life, hurt, life, friendship!

Warning : BL, BxB, Mpreg, many typos, OOC, cerita biasa saja, aneh, pasaran, badfic, alur cepat, dll

One shoot!

!

"aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku merasakan perasaan nyaman ini ketika sedang bersamamu. Apakah mungkin kita akan selalu bersama? Kurasa tidak. Biarkan aku memendam perasaan terlarang ini seorang diri, menyimpan cerita kita bersama, dan merahasiakan semuanya, semuanya… bahkan janin yang ada di kandunganku. Kita hanya teman dekat bukan?"

!

Kalau bisa dengerinnya pake lagu yang sedih. XD

Bayangkan saja ini Ryeowook yang sedang bercerita.

**Ryeowook'sdiary**

7 January 20xx

_Day by day…_

Entahlah sejak kapan kita menjadi sedekat ini, sudah banyak hari hari kita lewati bersama bahkan aku tidak bisa mengitungnya.

Yang aku tahu aku sangat bahagia jika sedang bersama denganmu.

Aku tersenyum.

Kejadian itu sangat berbekas di ingatanku, seingatku dulu kita tidak pernah dekat bahkan saat kita duduk di bangku kelas 3 Junior High School. Pada masa itu kita hanya teman, sebatas teman sekelas lebih tepatnya. Tapi lihatlah sekarang kita adalah teman dekat, ya sangat dekat bahkan kau tahu semua rahasia ku, kau mengetahuiku 'luar' dan 'dalam'.

"Ryeo! Ryeo! lihat deh!" kau berlari sangat cepat menghampiriku yang ada di tempat duduk kita.

"ada apa hyung? Semangat sekali?" tanyaku agak penasaran. Kau menarik tanganku dengan cepat dan membawa tubuhku ke depan kelas.

"lihat! Kita satu kelompok lagi! Huaaa senangnya!" kulihat ekspresimu sangat bahagia sekali mau tidak mau membuatku tersenyum tanpa sepengetahuanmu.

"astagah hyung! Aku pikir ada apa ternyata hanya ini yang ingin kau perlihatkan." aku pura pura bosan dan terganggu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin berhubung saat ini sedang istirahat.

Dapat kulihat sekilas ekspresimu tadi hahaha sangat lucu dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang melotot melihatku.

Aku tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kantin aku tahu sebentar lagi kau pasti akan menyusulku.

"yak! Ryeo! Tunggu! Apa apaan kau pergi begitu saja dengan ekspresi seperti itu." benar kan kataku saat ini kau sedang berlari kecil menyusulku di belakang.

"habis aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?" jawabku berpura pura acuh sebenarnya aku juga senang satu kelompok lagi dengan Yesung hyung.

"kau harusnya senyum tahu! Harusnya kau senang bisa satu kelompok lagi dengan orang tampan." celotehmu riang sambil membanggakan dirimu. Ck dasar narsis.

"apanya yang tampan kau jelek tau!" setelah mengatakan itu aku menjulurkan lidahku bermaksud mengejekmu dan berlari menjauh.

"hei! Jangan lari kau Ryeo! Aku ini tampan tahu!" tak lama setelahnya kau mengejarku.

Hari ini kami menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan berlari di sepanjang kordidor sekolah sambil bercanda.

Satu lagi kenangan yang tercipta di antara kita membuatku semakin susah untuk memusnahkan perasaan ini, tetapi ini semua yang membuat hari hariku berwarna hanya dengan kau Yesung hyung, biarlah sekarang ini aku merasakan kebahagian sebelum semuanya berangsur angsur hilang dan musnah oleh waktu.

Hari ini, hari yang keberapa kita bersama, Yesung hyung? Aku. Tidak tahu.

!

Hari Jumat. Tanggal 16. Bulan Januari.

_Our memories and my worried_

Hari ini kami akan mengadakan kunjungan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk teman sekelasku yang sedang sakit, Eunhyuk hyung.

Aku pergi dengan Donghae hyung berhubung dialah sahabat dekat Eunhyuk hyung dan tentu saja dengan Yesung hyung. Kami berangkat menggunakan mobil Donghae hyung karena diantara kami berdua tidak ada yang membawa kendaraan pribadi.

"hyung, apakah kau membawa pakaian ganti lebih?" kuputuskan untuk meminjam pakaian Yesung hyung karena aku gerah memakai seragam, biasanya sih Yesung hyung selalu membawa baju ganti.

"yah, aku tidak bawa Ryeo, kenapa? Kau kepanasan ya memakai seragam?" tanyanya. Dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sambil mengibas ngibaskan kera bajuku di bagian depan untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa panas.

Tak lama Yesung hyung melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"lepas seragamu dan pakailah jaketku setidaknya bahan jaketku tak segerah bahan seragam milikmu." katanya sambil menyodorkan jaketnya didepanku.

Aku mengambilnya dan dengan santainya aku membuka baju ku di hadapannya dan memakai jaket milik Yesung hyung walaupun kebesaran di tubuhku yang semakin mengurus ini.

Tentu saja ini sudah bel pulang sekolah dan dikelas hanya ada kami berdua. Mana mungkin aku segila itu membuka baju didepan teman sekelasku, oke pengecualian untuk Yesung hyung. Toh, dia sudah pernah liat seluruh bagian dari tubuhku.

Lagipula kita hanya teman kan, untuk apa merasa malu kita juga sama sama seorang namja.

Sakit. Walaupun aku mengatakannya dalam hati.

"kalian sudah siap?" seseorang membuka pintu kelasku, untungnya aku sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"sudah hae ah, ayo kita berangkat." Yesung hyung menggenggam tanganku dan kami turun bersama ke basement tempat dimana mobil Donghae hyung berada.

"kalian seperti sepasang kekasih hahaha." perkataan Donghae hyung membuatku terkejut, tanpa bisa kucegah pipi ku merona menimbulkan warna pink halus di pipi ku yang pucat.

Spontan karena terkejut aku menjawabnya "ah tidak kami tidak pacaran dan itu tidak mungkin hyung." terlihat ekspresi kaget, tidak enak, dan juga marah di wajah Yesung hyung yang aku tak mengerti apa maksud dari ekspresi itu.

"ya tidak akan mungkin hae." Yesung hyung seperti melanjutkan dan juga membenarkan perkataanku, harus kuakui perkataan Yesung hyung sama saja dengan perkataanku. Tetapi kenapa hatiku sakit?

"kupikir kalian cocok." Donghae hyung seperti mencoba mencairkan suasana kaku di antara kami.

"tidak, kita tidak cocok menjadi sepasang kekasih." jawaban Yesung hyung yang terkesan datar benar benar menancap tepat di jantungku rasanya.

Aku menatap tangan kita yang masih saling bertautan erat. Apa maksudnya ini?

Donghae hyung hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Jam 13.47

Kami sampai di rumah sakit tempat Eunhyuk hyung dirawat.

Dikamar rawatnya hanya terdapat umma nya dan sepupunya Eunhyuk hyung, Sungmin hyung. Tak lama umma Eunhyuk hyung pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu.

Entah kenapa saat melihat kami Eunhyuk hyung menangis.

"hei bodoh! Kenapa kau menangis saat melihat kita?" Donghae hyung bertanya juga mengejeknya, tapi dapat kulihat ekspresi khawatir diwajahnya yang tidak dapat ditutupi sedikitpun. Apakah saat aku berbaring di rumah sakit nanti Yesung hyung juga akan menatapku dengan raut khawatir seperti itu?

"yak! Aku terharu bodoh! Aku pikir kalian cuma bercanda untuk datang kemari." jawab Eunhyuk hyung sesengukan sehabis menangis.

"mana mungkin kami bercanda Eunhyuk ah." kali ini suara merdu Yesung hyung yang berkata.

"sudahlah kau jelek tahu kalau menangis, semakin mirip dengan monyet." kata kata Donghae hyung membuat Eunhyuk hyung tersinggung dan membalas kata katanya dengan sebal walau tak bisa dibohongi wajah bahagia dari mereka semua, ya mereka semua Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung juga ikut tertawa dan megejek Eunhyuk hyung yang dengan setia menanggapi ejekan mereka dengan raut bahagia yang tak bisa ditutupi oleh apapun.

Aku menjadi takut, aku takut jika suatu saat aku tidak bisa melihat wajah bahagia dan suara tertawa mereka lagi. Aku takut waktu itu akan datang dalam waktu dekat.

"hei kau kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tiba tiba Yesung hyung sudah ada di depanku.

"tidak apa apa." jawabku berbohong.

Dia duduk di sebelahku dan mengintip ke arah buku yang sedang kutulis "hei, kau menulis apa?" tanyanya semakin mendesak untuk mengintip ke arah buku yang kupegang.

"wah kau menulis tentang kita yang sekarang ya, dan wow! kau juga menuliskan semua percakapan dan kegiatan yang kita lakukan." aku cepat cepat menarik bukuku yang sempat di tarik sedikit ke arah Yesung hyung dan menyimpannya.

"bu.. bukan apa apa kok hyung" aku hanya menyengir gaje. Lagi lagi aku terdiam.

"hei, hyung tanya kamu kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya?" kali ini Yesung hyung bertanya dengan lembut sambil mengelus rambutku. Kuakui dia memang susah untuk ku bohongi karena dia sudah sangat mengenalku.

"aku…" aku ragu untuk menjawabnya.

Dia semakin mengarahkan tatapannya kepadaku dengan intens dan juga jangan lupakan tangannya yang setia mengelus kepalaku seperti menghipnotisku agar tidak berbohong kepadanya.

"aku merasa lelah dan…" jawabku jujur entah kenapa aku tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"dan?" dengan sabar dia menungguku untuk mengatakan yang selanjutnya.

"pusing." jawabku ragu dan takut Yesung hyung marah karena tadi aku berbohong.

Tanpa diduga Yesung hyung malah meletakan kepalaku di dadanya untuk bersandar dan memijat lembut keningku bermaksud untuk meredakan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

Sore itu pukul 15.58

Aku tertidur pulas di pelukanmu dan aku menyukainya.

!

21/01/20xx

_Our last night_

7 hari yang lalu.

Kami melakukan kegiatan itu lagi untuk yang ke 3 kalinya dalam satu bulan ini.

Dan kupastikan itu adalah malam terakhir kita melakukan kegiatan yang tidak seharusnya anak kelas 3 Senior High School lakukan, hubungan orang dewasa yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai dan sudah sah diakui dimata masyarakat dan di hadapan Tuhan.

Bukan seperti kami seorang remaja yang tidak saling mencintai, disini hanya aku yang mencintainya tetapi tidak dengan Yesung hyung. Aku hanya seperti pemuas baginya.

Aku sedih, sangat.

Kami bahkan sesama namja, kami belum menikah, dan perkataan dokter sekarang ini adalah hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah kudengar.

"kamu adalah namja special yang memiliki Rahim seperti layaknya seorang yeoja pada umumnya, selamat saat ini kamu sedang mengandung buah hatimu yang berusia 7 hari." Dokter itu terdiam sejenak.

"tetapi sebaiknya kau menggugurkan kandunganmu karena itu tidak baik dengan kesehatanmu dan juga kau harus pikirkan penyakitmu yang semakin hari semakin bertambah parah." dalam satu hembusan dokter itu mengatakannya seperti hal biasa yang memang umum terjadi dan wajah yang dibuat prihatin menatapku.

Sungguh aku bimbang saat ini, aku masih muda belum lagi aku adalah seorang namja yang sekarang ini sedang mengandung anak dari Yesung hyung.

Haruskah aku bahagia karena itu dan memberi tahu kepada Yesung hyung kalau aku hamil lalu meminta pertanggung jawabannya untuk menikahiku? Jawabannya tidak mungkin.

Untuk menggugurkan kandunganku juga rasanya tidak mungkin, janin ini tidak bersalah sedikitpun.

Ya, keputusanku sudah bulat

"aku akan mempertahankan janin ini!" jawabku mantab di depan dokter itu sampai membuatnya tercengang dengan keputusanku.

"sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi Kim Ryeowook ssi, ini juga menyangkut nyawa anda." dokter itu mulai berkata dengan wajah serius.

"mempertahankan atau menggugurkannya juga tidak berpengaruh sama sekali, akhirnya aku tetap saja akan meninggal dalam waktu dekat." aku diam sejenak dan tersenyum menatap dokter di depanku.

"lagipula daripada aku menambah dosa dengan menggugurkan janin ini lebih baik aku mempertahankannya, memberi kesempatan untuknya tumbuh didalam tubuhku sampai aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Dan aku berharap pada saat itu ia sudah siap kulahirkan kedunia tanpa seorang ibu atau dia ikut bersamaku ke suatu tempat yang tidak ada di dunia." tak terasa aku meneteskan air mataku sambil mengelus perutku yang rata.

"kau sangat baik hati Ryeowook ssi kuharap kau selalu bahagia dan baik baik saja." dokter itu tersenyum tulus menatapku.

Aku hanya membalas senyumannya.

Kalau Yesung hyung mengetahuinya, akankah dia senang? Atau marah?

Biarlah semua ini menjadi rahasiaku sampai akhir.

**Ryeowook's diary end**

!

Aku menutup sejenak diary istriku yang sedang kubaca.

Aku melihat ke seseorang yang ada di pelukanku anak berumur 10 tahun yang sangat manis. Ya, dia anakku dan Ryeowook sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka Winnie the pooh kesayangan Ryeo ku. Sekarang masih jam 1 siang dan dia tertidur setelah kubacakan diary ummanya yang memang seperti sebuah cerita itu.

Dia sangat manis dan imut mirip sekali dengan ibunya, Ryeowook. Sifatnya, kelakuannya, gayanya. Semuanya sama seperti Ryeowook.

Dia benar benar perfect copy nya Ryeowook, bahkan saat dia menangis dan marah benar benar seperti Ryeowook.

Ahh aku jadi ingin mengampiri istriku sekarang juga, tetapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan putra kecilku sekarang ini karena jika aku melepas pelukannya sebentar saja dia akan terbangun.

Ckckck sungguh mirip seperti kebiasaan ummanya yang jika dilepas pelukannya dia akan terbangun.

Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu saat kita bertengkar dan aku mengetahui semuanya.

!

**Yesung's memories**

Kemana anak itu.

Sudah berminggu minggu aku tidak melihatnya, bahkan ia tidak masuk sekolah sejak awal bulan Maret.

Ujian kelulusan sebentar lagi akan terlaksana. Apa dia gila?

Jujur saja aku masih marah dengannya.

Kami bertengkar pada bulan Februari lalu tanpa alasan yang jelas ia memintaku menjauhinya.

_-Flashback on-_

_"tumben kau mengajaku ke lapangan, ada apa?" Yesung menatap Ryewook yang ada di depannya saat ini._

_"aku, ingin berbicara sesuatu." jawabnya pelan mengisyaratkan kesedihan mendalam._

_Ryeowook menarik nafas berat dan berusaha menatap dalam manik kembar milik Yesung ._

_"aku…" suaranya tercekat. Sangat berat untuk mengatakannya._

_Yesung tetap setia menatapnya tanpa henti. Rintik hujan yang halus mulai membasahi tempat itu._

_"aku ingin kita menjauh satu sama lain, jangan lagi mendekatiku hyung mulai dari sekarang." suara Ryeowook terdengar berat untuk mengatakannya._

_"Ryeowook ah apa maksudnya ini? Kita tidak ada masalah sama sekali kenapa tiba tiba kita harus berpisah?" Yesung memprotes, tidak terima._

_"kita hanya harus berpisah hyung! Tidak ada teman dekat yang seperti ini!" dengan sengaja Ryeowook membentak Yesung._

_"apa yang seperti ini?!" Yesung yang sudah tersulut emosi mencengkram bahu Ryeowook kuat. Ryeowook bahkan sudah menangis._

_"apa ada sepasang teman dekat melakukan hubungan layaknya seorang suami dan istri?!" suara Ryeowook mulai meninggi. Dengan segala kekuatannya dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Yesung pada bahunya._

_"kau pikir hanya kita yang melakukan hal itu diantara anak remaja lainnya?!" terlihat jelas sekali raut sangat marah di wajah Yesung sekarang ini._

_"tapi kita namja hyung! Bahkan kita bukan seorang kekasih!" setelah Ryeowook mengatakan hal itu hujan semakin deras menyirami bumi membuat mereka yang sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan basah kuyup._

_"dan ini juga untuk kebaikan kita berdua hyung." suara Ryeowook melembut._

_Ryeowook menatap Yesung lembut dengan tangan yang berada di pipi Yesung mengelusnya pelan._

_"kau pikir semudah ini Kim Ryeowook?"suara Yesung semakin rendah dan datar lalu menepis tangan Ryeowook dengan kasar._

_"ya, kupikir begitu hyung, mulai saat ini jangan mendekatiku lagi." terlihat sekali tatapan terluka yang terlukis di mata Ryeowook saat ini._

_"baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, aku membencimu Kim Ryeowook!" dalam satu dorongan Yesung yang kuat Ryeowook terjatuh di tengah lapangan yang basah oleh air hujan._

_Lalu Yesung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook yang menangis._

_"annyeong Yesung hyung, saranghae." kata kata itu terdengar samar di tengah hujan dari mulut seorang namja bernama Kim Ryeowook dengan lirihnya._

_-flashback end-_

Ingatanku kembali saat kita bertengkar dilapangan sore itu.

Saat itu wajah Ryeo ku sangat pucat, lebih pucat dari hari hari sebelumnya.

Aku mengkhawatirkannya sekarang. Apa dia baik baik saja?

Bodoh! Kenapa waktu itu aku meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah hujan deras seperti itu, aku benar benar namja yang berengsek.

Aku sungguh menyesal menuruti permintaannya dan mengatakan kalau aku membencinya, mianhae Ryeowook ah.

!

Malam ini entah kenapa aku mengingat pertemuan pertama kita yang tadinya begitu buruk dan tidak mengenakan.

Aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Ryeowook ah sejujurnya saat itu aku sudah tertarik kepadamu.

Perkenalan yang terkesan dingin dan tidak bersahabat, tapi harus kuakui wajah jutekmu itu bergitu manis dan tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang imut. Aku terkekeh lagi.

Memikirkannya membuatku semakin merindukanmu.

Dulu waktu kita duduk di kelas 3 Junior High School hampir setiap hari kita bertemu dan aku selalu berkata kalau kau mengganggu dan sebaiknya kau pergi jauh, jauh dariku.

Tapi lihatlah sekarang Ryeo, aku kesepian tanpamu di sekolah, aku kesepian saat istirahat, saat makan siang, bahkan saat malam hari dimana kita menghabiskan waktu bersama atau saling mengirim pesan, aku selalu teringat akan dirimu bahkan saat aku sibuk.

Sekarang aku menyesal mengatakan kalau kau mengganguku dan ingin kau pergi saat itu.

Lucunya kita dekat ketika kelas 1 Senior High School saat secara tidak sengaja kita sedang menatap bulan di tempat yang sama.

Masih ingatkah saat kita berlibur dengan sekolah waktu itu. Kau yang sedang berdiri di balkon kamarmu sedang menatap bulan, begitu juga aku yang hebatnya kamar kita sebelahan.

"_aku sangat menyukai bulan dan suatu saat nanti aku ingin pergi untuk mellihat bulan dari dekat sampai bisa menyentuhnya." _

Perkataan polosmu dengan mata yang berbinar cerah juga jangan lupakan tanganmu yang mencoba untuk menggapai bulan yang sayangnya hanya sia sia.

Tak ada alasan apapun yang membuatku untuk selalu ingat kata tersebut yang kau ucapkan, aku benar benar meningatnya sampai sekarang.

Besok sudah ulangan akhir Ryeo, apakah kau tidak mau masuk sekolah? Setidaknya datanglah walau kita tidak berbicara sama sekali besok.

Aku, merindukanmu.

!

Walau aku mengacuhkanmu percayalah aku memperhatikanmu selama tiga hari kita ulangan.

Aku benar benar khawatir dengan kondisimu, kau semakin kurus dan pucat. Kemana malaikatku yang pipinya chubby?

Berkali kali aku melihatmu meringis sambil memijat pelan kepalamu, apa yang terjadi denganmu Ryeo? Aku harap kau baik baik saja.

Sepulang sekolah aku memberanikan diri berbicara kepadamu saat kelas sudah kosong.

!

**Ryeowook's side**

Ulangan akhir sudah selesai hari ini.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan kepalaku pusing lagi dan memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di dalam kelas yang kurasa sudah kosong.

Aku masih bisa merasakan seseorang datang ke arahku tetapi aku tidak tahu itu siapa, mataku berkunang kunang, dadaku sesak, tubuhku berkeringat dingin,dan sangat ringan rasanya.

Yang aku tahu orang itu memelukku erat sebelum aku terjatuh ke lantai dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**Ryeowook's side end**

!

Dengan cepat Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Ryeowook sebelum ia terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir ketika melihat teman dekatnya pingsan di dekapannya.

Dengan cepat ia menuju ke mobilnya dan melajukannya sampai ke rumah Ryeowook.

"ah tuan muda sudah…" terlihat maid di rumah Ryeowook shock saat membuka pintu mendapati tuannya pingsan dalam gendongan Yesung.

"bolehkah aku masuk? Ryeowook tiba tiba pingsan sepulang sekolah." Setelah meminta ijin Yesung segera melesat cepat ke kamar Ryeowook yang memang sudah dia hafal betul letaknya.

Yesung meletakan Ryeowook dengan hati hati di ranjang queen size milik Ryeowook lalu membukakan alas kakinya serta mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian rumah lalu menyelimutinya.

"kamu kenapa Ryeo?" Yesung menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Ryeowook sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang maid yang mengantarkan air hangat untuk tuannya saat bangun nanti.

"sebenarnya Ryeowook kenapa? Bisakah kau memberi tahuku?" tanya Yesung sedikit mendesak.

Tangannya menggengam tangan Ryeowook erat dan terlihat sekali ekspresi khawatir dari wajahnya.

"saya juga kurang tahu tuan. Tetapi akhir akhir ini tuan muda Ryeowook sering mengalami pusing dan mual juga sering kali dia merasa lemas dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan" maid itu terlihat sedih saat mengatakan keadaan tuan mudanya.

Rasa khawatir Yesung semakin menjadi jadi setelah mendengar jawaban dari maid itu.

"apakah kalian tidak pernah membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit?" tanya Yesung.

Maid tersebut hanya menggeleng.

"tuan muda selalu menolaknya saat kami ingin membawanya" jawabnya pelan.

"baiklah, terimakasih atas informasinya" Yesung mencoba tersenyum mengatakannya.

Maid itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook.

"engh…" terdengar lenguhan dari mulut Ryeowook menandakan ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya.

"sakit." Yesung terlihat sangat panik saat Ryeowook mulai memukul mukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala nya.

"Ryeo ah jangan, jangan di pukul" ucap Yesung lembut sambil menahan tangan Ryeowook agar tidak memukul kepalanya lagi dan digantikan dengan pijatan lembut di kepala Ryeowook oleh Yesung.

Ryeowook membuka matanya perlahan.

"hyung, kau disini?" tanyanya sambil memegang pipi Yesung seakan memastikan kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi.

"iya Ryeo, hyung disini." Yesung memaksakan senyum manis untuk Ryeowooknya agar dia merasa lebih tenang setidaknya.

Yesung terus mengelus kepala Ryeowook sampai rasanya dia cukup tenang.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya dan baru menyadri kalau kamar Ryeowook terlihat lebih kacau dari sebelumnya.

Sepengetahuannya Ryeowook adalah orang yang rapih dan bersih.

Tanpa sengaja tiba tiba matanya melihat surat yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya lalu mengambil dan membukanya.

"surat apa ini?" tanpa basa basi Yesung membaca surat tersebut yang ternyata surat dokter yang berisi tentang kondisi Ryeowook saat ini.

"hyung ja…" Ryeowook terlihat panic saat melihatnya.

"diam Ryeo!" Yesung memotong perkataan Ryeowook dan membaca kalimat tersebut dengan dahi yang mengkerut.

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam dan tidak berani menatap Yesung yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dengan hyung Ryeowook ah?" suara Yesung mulai mendatar tanpa menatap Ryeowook.

"ma.. maaf hyung aku benar benar minta maaf." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"tidak seharusnya kau menyembunyikan ini dari hyung. Bah… bahkan kau sedang mengandung anakku." tatapan Yesung ke Ryeowook terlihat sangat bersalah.

"i… ini semua salahku yang menidurimu waktu itu, jika saja kita tidak melakukannya pasti kau baik baik saja dan penyakitmu tidak bertambah parah" Yesung menitikan air matanya saat berbicara.

"ini bukan salah siapa siapa hyung, memang ini takdirnya" Ryeowook berusaha mati matian menahan air matanya.

Ryeowook berusaha duduk di ranjangnya untuk memeluk dan menenagkan Yesung yang saat ini menangis.

Langsung saja Yesung menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Ryeowook sambil memeluknya dengan posisi berlutut.

"maafkan aku Ryeo, hyung benar benar menyesal" Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus rambut Yesung lembut.

"tidak apa apa hyung, maukah kau berjanji hyung? nanti saat baby yang lahir dari rahim teman dekatmu ini akan hyung rawat dengan sepenuh hati? Menyayanginya? Mengambil peranku sebagai seorang ibu untuk baby kita dan juga menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuknya?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

"bicara apa kau Ryeo! Aku pasti akan menyayangi baby dan akan merawatnya, kita akan merawatnya berdua Ryeo." Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook lembut seakan memberikan dia kepercayaan walau dia sendiri sangat khawatir dan takut.

Ryeowook menggeleng "aku tidak bisa menjanjikannya hyung." suaranya terdengar pelan.

"tapi aku janji akan bertahan sampai baby sudah kuat dan siap untuk dilahirkan." katanya lagi tersenyum lembut.

"terimakasih Ryeo ah, hyung benar benar menyayangimu." ucapnya tulus.

"kau benar benar temanku yang terbaik Ryeo! Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, ibu dari anakku." tambahnya lagi. Membuat Ryeowook sakit saat mendengarnya.

"jangan lupa perkenalkan aku di depan anakku sebagai ibunya!" Ryeowook berkata ceria, mencoba bercanda dengan disertai tawa palsunya.

"tentu saja Ryeo! Dan aku adalah ayahnya! Aku akan bercerita kepadanya suatu saat nanti kalau kita adalah teman yang sangat dekat melebihi saudara!" ucap Yesung semangat.

"awas kalau kau sampai bohong hyung! Akan aku gentayangi kau!" mati matian Ryeowook berusaha untuk berkata dengan nada ceria.

"yah! Kau ini kenapa seram sekali!" mereka terus beradu mulut sampai puas.

Tanpa mengetahui senyum perih yang Ryeowook sembunyikan.

**Yesung's memories end**

!

Saat itu saat aku mengetahui semuanya, tentang Kim Ryeo Woon anak kami yang dikandungnya dan juga tentang penyakitnya saat itu.

Pada saat usia kandungannya berusia 7 bulan umma ku Kim Heechul mengetahuinya kalau Ryeowook sedang mengandung buah hati kami atas paksan dari ummaku aku menikahinnya dan menjadikan dia istriku yang sah.

Aku masih sangat mengingat penampilannya pada hari pernikahan kami, ia sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun yeoja di tubuhnya yang masih terbilang ramping untuk ukuran tubuh namja yang sedang mengandung. Walaupun wajahnya pucat tetapi itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk menutupi kecantikannya sedikitpun. Dia benar benar terlihat seperti malaikat hari itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri aku atau mungkin lebih tepatnya kami, sangat bahagia.

Saat usia kandungan Ryeowook menginjak usia jalan 9 bulan dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakitnya tambah parah dan mengharuskannya melahirkan saat itu juga.

Aku sangat panic saat itu belum lagi kondisi Ryeowook yang semakin melemah.

!

**Yesung's memories**

"yah! Ryeo kau kenapa? Ryeo bangun!" Yesung terus menepuk pipi Ryeowook yang saat ini tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya.

Pagi itu, pagi yang cerah di bulan Januari. Tetapi sepertinya tidak untuk Yesung.

Pagi itu istrinya, Kim Ryeowook tak sadarkan diri di dalam kamar mandi sehabis membersihkan diri.

Wajahnya pucat dengan darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya yang bengir.

Setelahnya ia menelepon ambulans untuk membawa Ryeowook ke rumah sakit.

"Ryeo kau itu temanku! Jangan pernah pergi." Yesung saat ini terlihat sangat frustasi di depan ruang operasi.

Didalam sana teman dekatnya atau yang lebih tepat istrinya sedang bertaruh nyawa untuk melahirkan anaknya, dikarenakan kondisinya yang sudah terbilang sangat buruk karena kanker otak stadium akhir yang di deritanya ia harus berjuang dengan kekuatan ekstra.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

"Yesung ssi, beruntung keduanya selamat dan sekarang ini akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan." kata dokter yang menangani Ryeowook sambil tersenyum.

Sontak ia merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya, dan langsung menuju ruang rawat Ryeowook.

!

"hyung." Dia melihat Ryeowooknya sudah sadar lalu menghampirinya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"anak kita namja Ryeowook ah" ucapnya bahagia mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook tersenyum.

"bolehkah aku yang memberinya nama?" tanya Ryeowook.

"tentu, kau kan ibunya." Jawab Yesung dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang.

"Kim Ryeo Woon, nama anak kita Kim Ryeo Woon." jawab Ryeowook sambil menitikan air mata entah kenapa.

"nama yang indah Ryeo." Tangan Yesung mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang basah oleh air mata.

"bolehkah aku melihat anak kita hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

Langsung saja Yesung melesat keluar setelah mengatakan iya.

Dengan sedikit memaksa dan berdebat dengan perawat akhirnya ia diperbolehkan untuk membawa Ryeowoon ke ruang tempat Ryeowook di rawat.

"ini anak kita Ryeowook ah" Yesung memberikan bayinya ke dalam gendongan Ryeowook.

"hai sayang, ini umma." Ryeowook terdiam menahan air matanya yang ingin turun.

"umma sangat sangat menyayangi Ryeonggu, umma harap kamu jadi anak yang pintar, berbakti pada appa mu, selalu sehat, dan jadi anak yang baik juga selalu bahagia." air matanya turun.

Yesung hanya bisa menatap haru ke arah ibu dan anak itu.

"maaf umma tidak bisa menemanimu." dia berhenti sejenak.

"tetapi umma berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan mengawasimu dari jauh" air mata yang sedaritadi Ryeowook tahan tumpah seketika.

"umma sebenarnya ingin sekali melihatmu tumbuh dewasa tetapi sayangnya umma tidak bisa." Ryeowook mengecup kening anaknya.

"umma benar benar minta maaf sayang, jadilah anak yang baik ne umma sangat mencintaimu dan jangan lupakan umma, saranghae nae Ryeowoon. Annyenong." Ryeowook mengecup kening anaknya berkali kali. Lalu menyerahkan Ryeowoon ke Yesung dan meletakannya di keranjang bayi.

"hyung, aku mencintaimu dan jangan lupakan aku ne." Ryeowook kali ini berkata kepada Yesung.

"aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku dan aku juga sudah memaafkanmu." lanjut Ryeowook.

"jaga anak kita baik baik katakan padanya setiap hari bahwa aku sangat mencintainnya, bilang kepada orang tuaku aku juga menyayangi mereka, dan.." ucapan Ryeowook terhenti dan menatap Yesung penuh harap.

"aku mencintaimu hyung, dari dulu dari saat pertama kali kita kenal." Yesung terdiam mendengar kata kata Ryeowook.

"aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu Ryeowook ah aku baru menyadarinya baru baru ini, aku memang bodoh, saranghae Ryeowook ah." Yesung mengecup bibir Ryeowook lama, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang sangat mendalam.

"saranghae Yesung hyung, annyeong." lalu setelah itu Ryeowook menutup matanya untuk selamanya meninggalkan Yesung juga anaknya.

"sa… saranghae Ryeowook ah" tangis Yesung pecah saat itu juga.

**Yesung's memories end**

!

Malam itu Ryeowook meninggalkan kami semua.

Malam itu dia mewujudkan impiannya untuk melihat bulan dari dekat dan menyentuhnya.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat mencintai Ryeowook pada malam ketika dia meninggalkanku, aku memang namja bodoh yang tidak peka.

Aku selalau bilang kita adalah teman baik bahkan ketika sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri, perasaannya pasti sangat sakit waktu itu.

Aku merindukan Ryeo ku. Sangat merindukannya.

Aku juga berterimakasih kepadanya karena telah menitipkan malaikat kecil yang benar benar mirip dengannya untukku.

Malaikat kecil yang bisa menyembuhkan sedikit rasa rinduku pada Ryeo ku dengan melihatnya, Ryeonggu ku Kim Ryeo Woon kami.

Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik Ryeo ah. Dia adalah hadiah terindah yang kau berikan untukku.

Saranghae.

Ryeo ah ini adalah hari ke 3670, tanpamu.

!

"Appa! Appa! Semalam aku memimpikan umma lagi!" Ryeonggu kecilku menarik kemejaku.

"oh iya? Kamu bermain apa saja dengan umma?" aku memeluknya.

Dia terdiam sejenak memasang pose berfikir yang sama persis dengan gaya Ryeowook ketika dia sedang berfikir. Jari telunjuk yang ditaruh di dagu dengan mata memandang ke atas, sangat imut.

"umma menggendongku appa, lalu umma bilang aku tidak boleh nakal, harus rajin,pintar, dan selalu sehat. Setelah itu kami bermain kejar kejaran. Huaaa! Appa! Apakah appa tahu? Ummaku selalu terlihat sangat cantik!" jawabnya dengan mata yang berbinar cerah membuatku gemas dengan tingkahnya yang benar benar sama seperti Ryeowook.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ryeonggu bermimpi tentang ummanya, bahkan setelah aku memperlihatkan album foto yang berisi semua foto Ryeowook hampir setiap hari dia mempimpikan Ryeo ku. Dan juga saat pertama kali melihat foto ummanya saat ia berumur 3 tahun dia sudah seperti mengenal Ryeowook yang bahkan belum pernah ia temui. Ketika dia tahu kalau Ryeowook itu ummanya terkadang dia menunjuk nunjuk ke arah kamarku atau di sekelilingnya dan berkata 'umma! Appa itu! Umma! Umma!' saat itu dia masih berumur 3 tahun, dan yang kutahu anak kecil bisa melihat sesuatu yang orang dewasa tidak bisa lihat.

Dari saat itu aku percaya Ryeowook pasti selalu mengawasi kami.

Aku mencium pipinya. "ne, umma mu sangat cantik Ryeonggu, sangat mirip sepertimu" jawabku sambil memandang putraku satu satunya.

"berarti Ryeonggu cantik ya appa?" tanyanya malu malu, lagi lagi sama seperti tingkah Ryeowook yang suka malu malu kucing.

Aku terkekeh,kukatakan sekali lagi dia memang benar benar mirip seperti Ryeo ku. Kecuali rambutnya yang berwarna hitam kelam seperti milikku, rambut Ryeowook sendiri berwarna coklat madu menyerupai iris matanya yang senada caramel. Aku masih bersyukur dia mewarisi sedikit dari gen ku sehingga ia masih bisa ku akui sebagai anakku.

Bahkan teman teman kami semasa sekolah selalu mengatakan kalau dia anak Ryeowook bukan anakku dan bahkan sangat banyak orang yang mengenal aku dan Ryeowook mengatakan kalau dia itu perfect copy,duplikat,atau Ryeowook junior.

"iya sayangku, Ryeonggu juga cantik seperti ummanya." aku menarik gemas hidungnya yang bangir.

"cantikkan mana, Ryeonggu atau umma?" tanyanya polos.

"tentu saja cantikkan umma!" jawabku mantab.

"ne! iya! Ryeonggu tahu kalau umma itu paling cantik dan Ryeonggu jelek!" dia mempoutkan bibirnya, marah. Sama seperti kebiasaan Ryeowook kalau marah.

"siapa yang bilang Ryeonggu jelek hmm? Memang appa ada bilang kalau Ryeonggu jelek?" aku memeluknya dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya. Ini juga caraku dulu untuk menenangkan Ryeowook ku kalau sedang marah dan ternyata juga ampuh untuk menenangkan anak kami satu ini.

"appa! Besok kita menemui umma ya?" tanyanya dengan ceria.

"tentu sayang" jawabku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

Ya, besok kami akan pergi menemui Ryeowook ku di sebuah tempat yang sangat sepi, pemakaman tentu saja.

Semoga kau selalu bahagia Ryeo ah.

Dan tunggulah kami.

_'Aku akan menunggumu hyung, selalu'_

Aku mendengarmu Ryeo ah aku yakin kau selalu bersamaku.

!

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yesung, Ryeonggu mengedipkan sebelah matanyanya ke arah sofa di depannya.

Tepatnya tempat dimana ummanya sedang duduk saat ini.

_'saranghae umma'_ kata Ryeonggu berbisik.

_'nado saranghae chagi'_ Ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyum dan juga kedipan mata.

!

Huffttt

Cerita apa ini?!

Aku buatnya sudah lumayan lama tapi baru berani post.

Pertama tamanya bagus akhir akhirnya jelek aku benar benar minta maaf

Aku gak tau ini cerita apa jadi aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya karena ceritanya jelek dan tidak memuaskan juga alurnya cepat.

Ceritanya juga jelek membosankan dan banyak typo

Maaf sudah lama gak ngetik jadi jelek banget tulisannya

Saya buat ini karena ff yewook semakin dikit dan lagi kangen sama mereka

Ehh malah jadinya jelek begini.

Maaf tidak memuaskan dan tidak bagus.

Kuharap ada yang baca huffftttt….

Yang sudah baca review plisss


End file.
